A conventional brassiere (hereinafter referred to as a bra) includes a pair of breast cups, a connecting portion connecting the inner edges of the breast cups, a back wing that extends from outer edges of the breast cups around the back of the wearer, and shoulder straps extending from upper edges of the breast cups over the shoulder of the wearer and connected to the back wing. The function of the bra is to provide support for the wearer's bust in a manner that is comfortable to the wearer. It is becoming increasingly desirable for the bra to enhance the appearance of the wearer's bust while maintaining a natural look and feel.
The appearance of the wearer's bust can be enhanced by including pads, often referred to as “cookies”, in the breast cup to create the illusion of a larger breast size. The “cookies” can be formed from a foam material, generally polyurethane, or alternatively the pad is a bladder containing a fluid. In either form the pad is typically positioned within the lower portion of the breast cup to provide support to the breast and enhance the shape of the bra.
While the use of pads has enhanced the size of the wearer's breasts, certain disadvantages have resulted from their use. These disadvantages relate to the way the bra feels to touch and the appearance the bra makes under the wearer's clothes. This has resulted in a less than natural look and feel.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for bras that enhance the appearance of the wearers bust while maintaining a natural look or feel.